When a customer requests connection to a network, a network connectivity service provider can assign network devices to the customer on the basis of network diversity. Network diversity is based on the concept of reducing the number of common network connections to any network device. For example, if a large number of network connections in a geographic region are to a single router, the failure of only one router can cause a large number of connections to fail for that region. However, after connecting the customer to the network, a network connectivity service provider cannot monitor the network to determine if a technician has decreased network diversity by reassigning a link from one router to another router. Additionally, the network connectivity service provider cannot access the network to determine how network diversity can be increased due to the addition of more routers to the network.